DBAE: New World Tournament Saga
This page will follow the first saga of my Dragon Ball AE fanfic, the New World Tournament Saga. Episode 1: A New Enemy, and Old Family Zeku and Kan leave their home to go find adventure, and find more than they bargained for. They find Raditz, who was revived by the Dragon Balls through an unknown person. Zeku and Kan are beaten by Raditz, and they tell Gohan who they found. Episode 2: The Battle is Reborn Gohan finds Grandfather Goku, and together they find Raditz. Zeku and Kan watch as Goku and Gohan are taken down by Raditz and his son, Bardock, Jr. Zeku and Kan jump back into the battle, and almost win. Then Raditz hits a Double Sunday on Kan, and Zeku takes out Bardock, Jr. Zeku tries to take on Raditz, but he just tosses him aside. Raditz kills Gohan with a Shining Friday, and targets Kan. Zeku becomes increasingly angry, and powers up his Ki. Raditz notices this and sees that his power level is 8,308 and rising. Zeku fights Raditz, and Zeku's power level soon rises to 10,000. Zeku just keeps fighting over the anger of Gohan dying, and he kills Raditz with a Spirit Bomb. Zeku picks up Gohan's dead body and they all leave the battlefield. A shadowy figure is seen picking up Raditz's body, and it is revealed to be Broly's brother, Toba. Episode 3: The Tournament Zeku and Kan learn about the World Tournament, and they set off for the stadium. They arrive and enter into the tournament. The first match is between Zeku and Vegeta. They fight it out, and Zeku emerges victorious. A few matches go by, and finally, Kan's match comes by. Kan is facing Bardock, Jr. Kan and Bardock, Jr. have a long fight, but Bardock, Jr. wins. Episode 4: Zeku vs Bardock, Jr. Zeku looks at the board and his next match is against Urun. Zeku fights him, and again emerges victorious. Zeku sees that his next match is against Bardock, Jr. Zeku gets ready for this match, and his power level is 12,000 when he walks out. Zeku and Bardock, Jr. fight it out, and Bardock, Jr. hits a Saturday Crush. Zeku dodges it just in time and hits a Kamehameha. Bardock, Jr. is almost knocked out of the ring, and Zeku grabs him and hits a Dragonthrow. Bardock, Jr. flies out of the ring, but catches himself before he touches the floor. Zeku powers up and hits a Special Beam Cannon on Bardock, Jr., and Zeku wins by K.O. Zeku celebrates with Kan, until he sees that his opponent in the Finals is a reborn Nappa. Episode 5: Nappa's Return Zeku walks into the arena for his battle with Nappa. Zeku sits and meditates in the middle of the ring until Nappa walks out. Zeku gets up and looks Nappa in the eye. Zeku kicks Nappa in the face, and jumps away for a Kamehameha. Nappa gets up too fast and hits Zeku with a Bomber DX. Zeku quickly recovers, and uses his new Kaio Ken x5 technique. This is not enough for the improved Nappa, so Zeku hits a Destructive Wave on Nappa. Nappa is right back up and charges at Zeku. Zeku dodges Nappa and fires a Kamehameha at Nappa. Nappa punches Zeku down, and, just to make him angry, hits a Break Cannon on Videl. Zeku becomes increasingly angry and powerful after his mother's death, so powerful that he goes Super Saiyan. Zeku, powered up as a Super Saiyan, goes right after Nappa. Zeku hits a Super Kamehameha on Nappa, and Zeku wins by K.O. Episode 6: Who is the Winner? Zeku raises his hand after his win over Nappa. Zeku walks out of the arena and sits down. Then the World Tournament Announcer walks in. He tells Zeku that there is one more opponent - a late entry. Zeku leaves his room and walks out onto ring again. Then, Queen Frost, the mother of Frieza and Cooler, walks out. Zeku doesn't look surprised. Queen Frost and Zeku battle, with Queen Frost gaining the upper hand. Queen Frost hits a Cooling Cannon on Zeku, but Zeku just jumps right back up. Zeku turns Super Saiyan, and attacks Queen Frost again. He throws Queen Frost out of the ring with a Dragonthrow, and he wins by Ringout. Zeku raises his hand in victory, as he is now the 44th World Martial Arts Tournament winner. Zeku walks back to his room after the ceremony, and sleeps. Episode 7: Punish the Winner Zeku wakes up and finds a note taped to his door. It says that he must enter in the arena as soon as possible, because Queen Frost has a new challenge for him. Zeku puts on his battle gear, and walks out. Queen Frost, King Cold, Frieza, Cooler, Recoome, Guldo, Jeice, Burter, Dodoria, Zarbon, and Captain Ginyu are in the ring. Queen Frost announces that this is a new world tournament for Zeku's world tournament winnership, the Frost World Tournament. The rules are Zeku will face the enemies one by one until he loses. Zeku's first opponent is Dodoria. Episode 8: The Frost Tournament Begins Zeku begins with fighting Dodoria. Zeku immediately goes Super Saiyan and hits Dodoria with a Super Kamehameha. Zeku wins by K.O. Zeku's next opponent, Zarbon, walks out. Zeku dodges a ki blast, and he hits a Dragon Fist. Zarbon is knocked out. Guldo is next, and he hits Zeku with a Psychic Rock Throw. Zeku is thrown back, but he comes back and punches Guldo out of the ring. Jeice is next, and he proves more of a challenge for Zeku. Jeice dodges most of Zeku's hits, and hits a Death Ball. Zeku barely dodges it and hits a Super Kamehameha. Burter comes out, as he is Zeku's next opponent. Zeku and Burter get into their fighting stances as the Frost World Tournament rolls on. Episode 9: Battling Burter Zeku and Burter start fighting, and Burter zips behind him. Zeku turns around, but Burter is already behind him again. Burter hits a High Speed Rush, and knocks Zeku back. Queen Frost comes out and announces that there are no ring outs from now on. Burter kicks Zeku onto the grassy ground, and Zeku rolls back onto his feet. Zeku hits a Super Kamehameha, but Burter dodges it. Burter charges Zeku but Zeku moves out of the way. Zeku hits a High Power Rush, and knocks Burter back. Burter gets up, and Zeku blasts him with a Super Kamehameha. Burter is knocked out. Episode 10: Continuing the Tournament. Zeku's next opponent is Recoome. Recoome charges an Eraser Gun, and Zeku meets it with a Super Kamehameha. The blasts go back and forth for a while until Zeku's Super Kamehameha blasts Recoome back. Recoome is knocked out. Captain Ginyu is next. Zeku charges him, but Ginyu goes for a Body Switch. Zeku dodges it, and Ginyu switches with a crowd member. Zeku knocks out the crowd member in Ginyu's body, and Zeku's next opponent walks out. Frieza walks out, and before entering the ring, attacks Pan, Zeku's sister, leaving her fatally injured. Zeku becomes uncontrollably angry, and becomes a Super Saiyan 2. Zeku attacks Frieza and soon beats him with a Spirit Bomb. Cooler walks out, as he is Zeku's next opponent. Zeku gets in his battle stance as Cooler slowly walks toward the ring. Episode 11: Cooler's Attack Zeku just stares calmly at Cooler as Cooler circles him. Finally, Zeku charges Cooler, but Cooler dodges is. Zeku turns around and gets hit by a Death Beam. Zeku lands on his feet and Dragonthrows Cooler. Cooler rolls back, and throws a Death Ball at Zeku. Zeku pushes it back into Cooler. Cooler is thrown back, and when he gets up he gets hit by a Super Kamehameha. Zeku looks triumphant until he sees that Cooler is still walking. Zeku tries for a Destructive Wave, but Cooler blows it up with a ki blast. Cooler fires a few ki blasts at Zeku, but Zeku dodges them all. Zeku fires a Special Beam Cannon at Cooler, but Cooler meets it with a Death Beam. The blasts go back and forth until the Special Beam Cannon and Death Beam simply blow up. Zeku and Cooler are thrown back, but they both quickly recover. Cooler charges up, and Zeku simply waits for Cooler's full power. Episode 12: Will it Ever End? Zeku and Cooler stare each other down, until Cooler charges towards Zeku. Zeku dodges it, and Cooler throws himself into the ground. Cooler is knocked out, and Zeku's next opponent, King Cold, walks out. Zeku and King Cold have a good fight, and Zeku easily gains the upper hand. Zeku powers up a Spirit Bomb, and manages to hold off King Cold with some punches and kicks. Finally, Zeku finishes off King Cold with a one handed Dragonthrow, and Zeku's final opponent, Queen Frost, walks out. Zeku fires his finished Spirit Bomb at Queen Frost, and it hits her head on. Queen Frost is still standing, and Zeku sees this, unsurprised. Zeku deduces that her plan was to wait until Zeku was exhausted and she had a little more training until she attacked. Queen Frost speeds towards Zeku, but Zeku dodges her and hits her with a Destructive Wave. Zeku hits the ground, and fires a Dodon Ray at Queen Frost. Queen Frost gets hit head on, but she lands on her feet. Episode 13: A Fatal Distraction? Zeku and Queen Frost are still fighting. Zeku is about to gain the upper hand, when Pan comes and sits in the crowd to cheer for him. He notices this, and Queen Frost hits him with a Death Beam. It pierces through Zeku, and he hits the ground hard. Queen Frost holds up her hand, but Zeku pulls out a Senzu Bean, and he eats it. Zeku gets back up, healed, and attacks Queen Frost. Queen Frost dodges his first attack, but Zeku soon turns Super Saiyan 2 again and gains the upper hand. Queen Frost starts to lose, so she calls in King Cold, Cooler, and Frieza, who were only supposed to weaken Zeku, not defeat him. Zeku calls in Pan, Kan, and Grandfather Goku to help him. They engage in a team fight, where Cooler is soon killed by Goku after the beating he took from Zeku earlier. Goku helps Pan fight Frieza, while Kan takes King Cold. Zeku and Queen Frost are still locked in their battle. Episode 14: Zeku's Time to Shine Zeku fires a quick Death Beam at Frieza, which kills him, so Goku and Pan are free to help Kan with King Cold, as Kan is quickly losing the fight. Zeku dodges a Death Ball from Queen Frost, and fires a ki blast. Queen Frost dodges that, and fires a Death Beam. Zeku simply moves his shoulder to dodge it, and he fires a Super Kamehameha at Queen Frost. Queen Frost dodges it but she didn't know King Cold was behind her. The Kamehameha hits King Cold and he is killed. Goku and the others move to help with Queen Frost, but Zeku tells them not to. Zeku charges a Spirit Bomb, and it is much larger because Pan, Goku, and Kan are helping. Zeku charges the Spirit Bomb all the way while Queen Frost is in shock over King Cold, and he fires his Super Spirit Bomb at Queen Frost. Queen Frost is hit, and killed. Zeku wins the Frost World Tournament. Zeku is still the champion. Hercule walks out and congratulates him on his win. Episode 15: Just a New Beginning Zeku and Kan are celebrating at Zeku's house, when Goku arrives, and brings all of his friends, including Vegeta. Zeku invites them in, and soon everyone is over there partying. Pan even visits, taking a break from her World Tournament training from Hercule. Zeku and everyone are celebrating, for now. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball AE